Humanity's Champion
by Sage Rikudo
Summary: After losing to Heracles in The Fifth Holy Grail War, Counter Guardian EMIYA finds himself in the Attack on Titan verse, while the Titans have breached Wall Maria. Against a problem which threatens Humanity, will he lose himself or regain his dreams to be a hero. A WIP fic.
1. Prologue Part I

**Author's Notes**

 **I blame this on Attack on Titan. I was content to finish writing the backbone of World's Apart while watching few animes. Then Attack of Titan comes along and gives me several plot bunnies running in my head. I couldn't even think about writing any other story as long as the bunnies are running in my head. So I decided to give it an outlet. I don't know how long it will take or will I be able to complete this story along with the remaining stories of mine. But please bear with me.**

 **I'm aslo looking for a Beta for World's Apart. If anyone is interested please PM me.**

 **and finally here's the first chapter of Humanity's Saviour. This is just a small chapter to get it out of my mind. Please read and Review.**

"You really are the strongest hero huh," A red cloaked man said to a hulking figure who stood in front of him. "The Strongest hero of Greece, a title well deserved." He said before fading into specks of light.

Counter Guardian Emiya opened his eyes expecting to find himself in front of Alaya, the collective consciousness of humanity. So, he was very surprised to find himself staring at several naked giants running from a hole in the wall into a city.

"What the hell," Emiya asked confused. He then followed the first step in the guidelines on what to do when you find yourself in an unexpected situation.

"CURSE YOU ZELRETCH" he shouted as loud as he could and few of the titans and humans even paused for a few seconds.

 _Trace on_

Emiya activated his circuits and performed structural analysis on himself. He was surprised to find himself not in his Servant container but as a Counter Guardian. He could feel the Counter Force strengthening his body and magecraft.

He gave a gasp as a giant hand grabbed his body while he was analysing himself. He opened his eyes to stare into a grinning maw of one of the Giants.

"Hey there big guy, could you please put me down." He said quietly to the giant. Who ignored him and gobbled him up. After swallowing Emiya he continued to move but suddenly stopped as his stomach along with the lower torso exploded.

Counter Guardian Emiya stepped out from the body of the Titan.

"You shouldn't have done that, now you've upset your tummy." He said sarcastically to the titan. Emiya watched transfixed as the Titan managed to regenerate even after having his entire lower portion being blown off. In a couple of minutes, the Titan stood again after regenerating from the damage. He gave a roar and charged at Emiya. As the Titan bared his fist down on him Emiya rose his fist to block the attack.

Titans are monstrously powerful creatures, a single Titan is said to possess the strength of a hundred men, physically no human could ever hope to match a titan in terms of strength, speed or endurance.

Thus, even with his limited intelligence, the Titan also was surprised when his fist didn't crush the red cloaked man, but he was pushed back a bit.

Despite the Titan being extremely powerful, in terms of a Servant scale, the Titan would have only C-rank strength and his lack of intelligence would hamper even that. With reinforcement Emiya too had a C-rank strength. If he had a little more intelligence, perhaps the Titan would retreat or regroup. However, he decided to solve this problem like every other problem, by crushing it.

The Titan again barreled towards him, with a sigh Emiya decided to finish the giant off. As the Titan neared him Emiya jumped, cracking the ground underneath him with the pressure. As he rose above the Titan he summoned his trusty black bow and drew back it's string.

 _Trace on_

 **Hrunting**

A sword was notched on the arrow. The Titan looked up and saw his quarry just as he had finished materialising Hrunting. The Titan jumped his jaws opened wide to swallow the man as he fell.

Emiya, however, had other plans. "Fly true Hrunting." He said before releasing it. In an instant, the entire Titan was reduced to bits as the sword obliterated him as it passed through. Emiya landed on his feet. His red cloak automatically repairing itself back to pristine condition.

Emiya could feel the Counter Force slowly replenishing his reserves. He then proceeded to head into the city to try and save as many lives as possible from the Titan. Though he had abandoned his childish dream of saving everyone. A few millennia under the contract of Alaya tends to do that to people. He still retained the ideal of being a Hero. And for the first time he had control over his own actions. He decided to save as many people as possible.

* * *

After destroying dozens more of the giants Emiya was tired. The Giants would not die unless they were completely obliterated. Even with the Counter Force sustaining him he could not keep spawning Hrunting and Caladbolg. As Emiya rested behind a building he saw a blonde man running in front of him. He looked like a soldier so Emiya decided to ask about the creatures from him.

He caught up with the soldier, who was still running in a minute. The soldier looked back at him in shock.

"What are you doing here? The civilians are evacuating behind Wall Rose. You should go too before the Titans get you." He said.

'So these creatures are called Titans' he thought to himself 'Now to find out how to fight them.' With that, he pulled the blond soldier in an alley.

"What the hell are yoummf-" he was interrupted by Emiya who clasped his mouth shut with his palm. He watched with wide eyes as a Titan passed through right where they were.

Once the Titan had passed away Emiya slowly let go of the man.

"Thank you," he mumbled before he exclaimed, "Oh no, Eren and Mikasa." He quickly activated his 3D manoeuvre gear and took to the roof. Shirou was surprised by this. He too quickly jumped on the roof. Easily keeping up with the man. The soldier looked at him in shock.

"What are you?" he asked in awe and fear.

"Nevermind that, how do you kill these Titans. They seem to regenerate from anything, even having their heads blown off." Emiya asked him.

Hesitating for just a minute he replied, "They have only one weak spot on the nape of their necks. Anywhere else they simply regenerate," He said, "That's why we use these blades as they are made to slice them." He said drawing two blades out of his gear.

As soon as Shirou looked at those blades he understood. He understood everything. From the creation of those blades to the countless drills done simulating taking down the titans, to the fear, not of the blades, but of their wielder when faced with a Titan. But it was enough for Emiya to understand the Titans as well.

"Eren no, get out of there." He was cut out off his musings by the shout of his blond companion. He looked in the direction of his companions gaze and saw a sight that made the remains of Emiya Shirou struggle from the depths of his psyche. Asking him to save them.

* * *

Mikasa watched, petrified in horror as her mother was raised from the rubble by the smiling Titan. She couldn't move her body. Her entire body had frozen in fear as she gazed into the smiling face of the Titan who had raised her mother and placed her in its mouth.

"NOOOO" she could here Eren scream from beside her and that shook her out of her fear-induced petrification. She remembered the promise she made to her mother to always protect Eren and tried to drag him away from there. As she turned to him she felt more that saw a red blur move past her.

She looked towards the Titan, where the blur had gone to watch in horror as blood splashed everywhere, on the walls, on the street and some even fell on her face. But it was not her mother's blood. Somehow a silver-haired man had pulled her out of the Titans jaws just before it had closed on her.

He jumped down and landed beside them. She saw that one of his arms were gone and blood was flowing from his stump.

"What the hell man, you could have died there." She saw Hannes land beside the man withdrawing his 3D manoeuvre gear.

"Take them and leave," he said standing up, handing her mother and grabbing Eren and giving him to Hannes. He then walked back to face the Titan, who now had stepped over the ruins of their house.

"What are you doing? You'll die you, idiot." Hannes said trying to stop the silver haired man. However, burdened by both their mother and Eren there wasn't much he could do.

Mikasa watched wide-eyed as the man approached the Titan, instead of running away. She tried to call him, stop him, do anything so that he would not throw away his life in vain. But something stopped her. Somewhere, in the deep recesses of her mind, she could feel that he would not die.

The Smiling Titans smile widened as Emiya grew closer and when he was close enough to grab he pounced in a flash. But despite his speed, Emiya was faster. He jumped over the Titan and landed on his head. He raised his remaining hand as if he was clutching something and spoke two words that resounded with power to Mikasa.

 _Trace on_

Mikasa watched wide-eyed in awe as a red spear materialised in Emiya's hand. Even from where she was standing, she could feel the malice emitting from the lance. And at that moment, Mikasa realised, that the Titan was going to die.

 **Gae Bolg**

Emiya dashed to the back of the Titans head and in a single motion sliced off the nape of its neck the lance cut through the skin of the Titan as if it was not even there.

The swords possessed by the soldiers were very well crafted and were very sharp. But despite all of that, at best they could compare at best to an E-ranked Noble Phantasm. Gae Bolg was a B ranked Noble Phantasm and a cursed one, cursed to inflict wounds and certainly pierce the heart if thrown. The Titans skin might not have even existed for all the resistance it gave.

"How?" Hannes asked in shock, as he and the others watched this strange man- no warrior take down a Titan easily.

"Doesn't matter?" he said softly. He approached Mikasa and knelt down, facing away from her. "Hop on," he said.

She slowly got onto his back and wrapped her feet around him. A slight blush adorning her face as she could feel his muscles under her feet.

"What are you doing?" Hannes asked still in shock.

"We have to get them to safety. That is our first priority. I'll explain later." He said sternly. His tone caused Hannes to snap out of his shock and he gave a nod before taking to the rooftops.

"Let's go then, shall we?" he asked her. Mikasa gave a small nod before clutching him tightly as he jumped onto the rooftops.

"Oh, and hang tightly." He said causing Mikasa to grumble.

 **Author's Note**

 **So how was it?**

 **Good, Ok or bad.**

 **Please review and share your thoughts.**


	2. Prologue Part II

**Author's Notes**

 **The Second and final part of the Prologue. Till here it was pretty much Canon, with a few minor changes. Form next chapter onwards the story will begin to diverge from canon.**

 **Please read and review. If you have any suggestions, please do not hesitate to make it.**

 **Finally, I forgot to mention but this is an OP MC story.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **Prologue Part II**

Emiya ran across the rooftops with Mikasa on his back clinging on to him for dear life.

"Oh my," Emiya said and stopped on one of the rooftops. Mikasa, who up until now had her face buried in the back of his head raised it to see why he had stopped. Seeing dozens of Titans standing between them and the ship taking the people to the interior she paled. She could see Eren and the others had crossed the sea of Titans who were undoubtedly attracted by the scent of so many humans on the boats.

"Well looks like I have a short task to complete before dropping you off," Emiya said.

Mikasa paled further, 'he couldn't be thinking of fight-' her thoughts were interrupted as Emiya jumped off the roof and landed on the floor.

"You better get down I cannot guarantee your safety if you stick with me." He told her.

She got down from his back and stared at him.

"You can't be seriously thinking of fighting all those Titans on your own, you'll die." She said trying to plead with the man who had sacrificed his arm to save her mother.

The man glanced at her before giving her an amused smile.

"Trust me, girl, it's not so easy to kill me, many have tried it before." He said in a tone that made her want to hit him. He turned serious again, "Besides if we don't stop them here, what's stopping them from destroying the boats carrying the people."

"-" Mikasa didn't reply, she had never seen a Titan swim before, but with the advent of the abnormal Titans like the Colossal, she didn't know what was true and what was false.

"Okay, get ready to follow me as soon as I clear a path." He said. By now the Titans had noticed both of them and were making their way towards them. Few of the Titans in front began running with their stupid grins on their faces.

Emiya allowed the projection to fade. Mikasa watched the lance disappear with surprise and worry. 'How is he planning to fight them without the lance.' She thought.

 **I am the bone of my sword.**

The words resonated clearly even among the roar of the approaching Titans. Before her eyes, she saw a stone imitation of a sword form in his hands. The thing was monstrous and only loosely resembled a sword.  
'How can he even lift the thing' she thought to herself in awe. The first Titan pounced only to be cleaved into half by the stone sword which was being wielded in only one hand. Emiya quickly dispatched the next couple of Titans who had reached them.

* * *

A maelstrom, it was the only thing she could compare the scene in front of her with. The silvered haired man, after dispatching the first few Titans who had reached them charged into the horde of Titans ahead. What followed next could not be even called a battle. It was a one-sided slaughter fest. The man whirled around attacking several Titans at the same time. Each attack of the man destroying chunks of the Titans until he finally smashed their necks. Even with her excellent eyesight she could barely see all the strikes. Once when a 15m managed to sneak from behind him she saw the Titan explode into gore from the damage dealt.  
She could feel her knees shaking as she saw him completely destroy three more Titans in a couple of seconds.

Inhuman

That's the only word that came into her mind.

Titans were many times stronger, faster and tougher than a human. It was a proven fact. Several of the Scouts who had lost their lives to the Titans could safely say that Titans were a force of Nature and it took a lot of skill to defeat a Titan.

So what did that make the man in front of her who was killing Titans as if it was nothing? Not only that Mikasa could tell that he was as strong and fast as the Titans themselves. It scared her that such a man existed and she felt glad that he was on their side, for now. She shuddered to think if he were to turn against them.

She watched in fascination as he single-handedly took down more than two dozen Titans on his own. After smashing the last Titans head in he turned towards her before his widened and a look of fear came upon his face. Mikasa tried to ask him what's wrong but before she could do that a hand grabbed her. She looked back and screamed in fear. Three 7m Titans were standing behind her and one of them had grabbed her while she was distracted watching the silver haired man fight.

Suddenly the man was in front of her and with a single slash destroyed all three Titans. But Mikasa's sharp eyes saw what appeared to be a single slash was actually nine closely executed attacks, each executed to hit places that would cripple or outright kill a Titan.

"Are you okay," he asked her grabbing her shoulders and making her stand. Seeing his concerned face so close to her own Mikasa could not help the blush that came.

"Y-Y-Yes" she managed to stammer out.

"Good then let's get you on the boat." He said before the massive sword also disappeared like the lance.

"How?" she asked unable to help the curiosity.

He gave an amused smile, which for some reason infuriated her .

"Perhaps some other day I'll tell you, now let's get you on the boat."

Mikasa could not help but squeal when he grabbed her like a sack of potatoes and tucked her underneath his arm before dashing away. Mikasa tried to protest but her words were swept away by the wind and the continuous jerks as he strode.

"Oh dear, looks like the boats have left." He said stopping on the banks of the river.

Mikasa saw the boats a few hundred metres away from the riverbanks and her heart plummeted, She could not see her family again. She thought of Eren and her mother. At least they would be safe. She smiled at that thought.

"This might get a little bumpy, so you better brace yourself," he warned her.

"What are you-" she was cut off as he jumped, jumped off the shore and towards the boats which were more than hundred metres away. And to her surprise and to that of the people in the boat he managed to land safely on the roof of the boat.

"There you go, safe and sound," he said smiling at her. At that moment, a loud crash sounded from the gates.

All the people look towards the sound where they see an armoured Titan standing up after crashing the inner gates.

"Oh no, the inner gates have fallen, we have lost Wall Maria." Someone wailed.

Mikasa saw Emiya turning back and preparing to leap.

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"To slay some Titans, after all, when the people who are supposed to protect the humans are scared of doing their job then it falls on someone else to do their jobs for them." He said.

"WAIT" she shouted causing him to look back at her inquiringly.

"I didn't get your name?" she asked.

"Emiya, just Emiya." He said before leaping from the boat to the shore.

Once he landed on the shore he disappeared from her vision. Mikasa felt her heart constrict as she watched him head back into what had undoubtedly become Titan territory, a feeling of dread welling up in her. She found herself wishing to see him once again, before his words registered in her mind.

'When the people who are supposed to protect humans are scared of doing their jobs then it falls on someone else to do it for them' she silently vowed to herself to become a soldier and fight to protect humanity from the Titans.

* * *

Emiya walked away from the shore tracing Gae Buidhe in his both of his hands, he was finding it annoying to fight the Titans. It was not hard per se, but most of his armoury contained weapons that required the usage of both hands. He then headed towards the location of the armoured Titan, to slay the most dangerous of the Titans. The speed boost given to him using Gae Buidhe, allowed him to make swift work of most of the Titans which came in his way. In just a few minutes he managed to reach the inner gates. But there was no sign of the armoured Titan.

With a sigh, he turned around and walked towards the closest Titan which was only a couple of block away with Gae Buidhe he slew it quickly and moved onto the next target. And like that in the next couple of hours Emiya proceeded to slay every Titan that had entered Wall Maria.

After nearly a couple of hours, Emiya stood atop Wall Maria, "well that's the last of them." He said to himself before he collapsed onto the floor panting harshly.

"Why am I so exhausted, the Counter Force should give me limitless Mana." He thought to himself but he could see darkness creeping into the edges of his vision. Within a couple of moments, he collapsed on the ramparts of Wall Maria.

While he was unconscious several Titans enter Wall Maria, but fortunately for our hero, he managed to climb the Wall before falling unconscious.

* * *

Emiya found himself in an expanse of white. Now this was what he was expecting. The realm of Alaya, the collective consciousness of humanity.

 _EMIYA, I have not much of a time._ A voice floated from everywhere _._

"Alaya?" he questioned

 _Yes you idiot, now listen quietly. I send you to this world as a Counter Guardian in order to remove the Titans that threaten the existence of Humanity. The Titans, however, got more than a century to hunt down humans. As a result of which the only major human populace is within the walls you see. Thus, I couldn't send you in full capacity as a Counter Guardian. Because if you appeared as a Counter Guardian, Humanity would become a casualty even if you manage to destroy all Titans. Hence, I summoned you just before your Servant body expired. You are more of a Servant now than a Counter Guardian. The only thing is that you are now bonded to Humanity. The farther you go from other humans the weaker you get. Moreover, Gaia has got a century to expand unchecked by humans and you're the only anomaly within Gaia's sphere of influence. Hence, she is extremely strong. If you travel too far from any human source to provide prana to you, Gaia will definitely erase you. The only reason you existed till now so far away from the majority of humans is because of your Independent Action Trait which you got from your Servant container. Now listen carefully to what you must do,_

Alaya continued to speak with him in his mind while in the real world, several Titans entered through the breach into the city. After almost three hours Emiya woke up from his slumber and again stood atop Wall Maria.

'Looks like the Titans have again established themselves within the Wall. I don't have enough energy to fight all of them again. Looks like I've got to recover first.' He jumped down of Wall Maria and stealthily made his way towards the inner Wall, Wall Rose.

 _Trace on_

 **Helm of Hades**

A dark Helm appeared on his head making him invisible to the world. He ran straight for Wall Rose. As he was a Counter Guardian in a Servants body, he didn't need any sleep or nourishment. He ran continuously until he reached Wall Rose. On the outskirts of Wall Rose, he slowly stopped and rested there for a few moments. He had run continuously for nearly half a day, and it was afternoon on the day after the Fall of Shinganshina. He lay there for a few moments letting his nearly depleted prana regenerate, before scaling the walls and entering the city, slowly letting his Helm fade.

Emiya walked around the town which he learnt belonged in the Trost District, in search of a place to rest for some time. Though he didn't need sleep or food, prana was essential to him and he could feel the amount of prana being generated here which was magnitudes greater than the prana being generated outside.

He walked around until he found an area where many people who appeared to be refugees were laying about. He walked away not wanting to stand out amongst them in his armour. He quietly made his way towards the nearby woods and rested within it. He meditated within the woods for two days and when he finally recovered, he dashed out of the city, again tracing his helm.

* * *

Mikasa watched her brother and mother share a single loaf of bread amongst themselves as she and Armin shared one. She then thought about the silver haired man and if he was still alive amongst all the Titans.

She knew the man was powerful, perhaps more powerful than anyone else she had ever met. But, he still was only a man against thousands of Titans that were no doubt making their way in through Wall Maria. She gave a silent prayer for the man who had saved both her and her mother from the Titans. Mikasa was no fool, she knew that Eren loved his mother over anyone else and if his mother had died it would affect him badly. It may even cause him to become suicidal. God knows she had enough trouble to keep him safe as it was now.

"I swear I'm not going to rest until I've wiped every last Titan off the face of this planet." Eren said to a soldier.

It looked like her hot-tempered brother had got into another problem while she was lost in her thought. With a sigh, she stood up beside him to show her support. Armin too stood at his other side though he was trembling in fear.

"If the soldiers are too scared to fight the Titans, then I will become a soldier and fight them instead. Those bastards do not deserve to live after all they've done to us." Eren said.

Though Armin appeared scared, he too nodded his head in support. These words, however, caused Mikasa to remember the last words the man, Emiya, had spoken to her before departing the boat.

"Yes, We'll all become soldiers and fight the Titans." She said in a monotone voice, steeling her resolve. Secretly hoping that she would get to meet the man if she became a soldier.

Thus the three of them decided to become soldiers on the first day after the fall of Wall Maria.

One of them for revenge,

Other in search of someone,

And the last not to be left alone.

* * *

Soon the refugees who had come from beyond Wall Rose faced another problem. People require food and water to live and money to survive. The refugees mainly had two options, every able-bodied man was either sent to till the fallow lands hoping that the grains can be harvested, or they were conscripted into the army. However, the amount of land behind Wall Rose was insufficient to support the increased population. Thus, a task force consisting of most of the able-bodied refugees were sent to recapture the lands beyond and if possible recapture Wall Rose. It was a major defeat for Humanity. 15% of the total population was killed by the Titans, without achieving anything. Armin's grandfather, his last remaining relative perished in the failed operation. Causing him to live with Eren and his mother who took care of him after the incident.

Along with the people who returned came a legend that would inspire several of the scouts in the years to come. They spoke of a silver-haired man, who lived beyond the walls. He had single handedly saved the remaining people from the Titans and led them back to the gates of Wall Rose safely.

The population were divided in their opinion about the silvered haired man. Some of them thought that he was a Devil, seeking to trick them into lowering their guards. Some others, mostly the people who were rescued by the man considered him a saviour. Others merely thought that he was an urban legend, created by the people to give themselves some hope.

Mikasa however, was glad when she heard these rumours. These rumours told her that the man who had saved both her and her family was still alive and well. These rumours fueled her desire to join the Scouts so that one day she may be able to meet Emiya again and thank him for saving her.

Two years after the Fall of Shinganshina, Eren and his friends, now young teenagers, have joined as part of the 104th Trainee squad. Without knowing how this will change their lives forever, as their lives intersect with that of a hero.

"You are now officially members of the 104th training squad. As of right now, I, Keith Shadis am in charge of you maggots." Keith barked. Keith was a bald man with a tan complexion. He was the former commander of the scouts and had now decided to spend his time training future  
cadets. "You maggots are really unlucky for joining in this year's Training Squad. This year in addition to me making your life hell the Premiere has decided that some of you will form another Division in the Military. So you will be trained not only by me but by another person in the required skills. So now I invite my colleague and the person in charge of this new Division, Emiya." He waved towards the flap of a nearby tent.

 **Author's Notes**

 **How was it good, ok or bad?**

 **please Read and Review.**


End file.
